Phantom's Justice
by Amara Nyx
Summary: When the team goes back to Cadmus, they find out that a certain phantom has been trapped there for 6 months. Now with the league, can the team help their ghostly friend get home? Post Auld Acquaintances and PP. Danny/Dani - Father/Daughter and YJ couples.


Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm sort of in a writer's block… Sad, isn't it? Well, I'm back with a new story since I had to bring this out of my head.

Enjoy!

Note: This story takes place before "Happy New Year" and post "Phantom Planet".

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Young Justice _and _Danny Phantom… _Poo wee…

* * *

Back to Cadmus

**Mount Justice**

**February 1, 2012**

**20:30 EST**

It's been one month since the team saved the Justice League from Vandal Savage's control. And as for the New Year's kiss between the team, things have been great. Well, I don't know for Kaldur and Rocket. They haven't really showed it to each other (mainly Kaldur), but they are totally into each other. Anyway, Conner and Megan are still going strong. Wally and Artemis got together (finally!) though they still have their arguments, but not as much as it use to be. Robin and Zatanna got together (Yay!) after some persuasive arguments, irresistible puppy dog eyes from Robin, and help from Diana and Alfred (Who supports WonderBat? Me!)

Sorry, back to the story. Since then, the team has rarely gone on any missions since the league have been looking into the missing sixteen hours and correcting the wrongs they did while under Vandal's control.

At the moment, the team is in the living room having a movie marathon. Everyone was watching the new Avengers movie while Megan was in the kitchen baking some cookies.

The sound of shattering glass brought the team's attention away from the movie. Conner walked into the kitchen to find a broken bowl filled cookie dough and his girlfriend with a pained expression as she rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"M'gann, are you okay?" Conner asked coming to his girlfriend's side.

"I'm fine, Conner. It's no big deal. Just a little headache," Megan said trying to sound reassuring.

"Are you sure? Why don't you sit down for a while," Conner suggested.

"But, I'm fine."

"No you aren't."

"But, I have to clean up the mess I made," Megan said looking at the spilled cookie dough.

"Don't worry, I'll do it," Conner offered.

"Okay. Thanks Conner." Megan walked into the living room sitting in Conner's empty seat that was next Zatanna's. The team looked at their fellow Martian worriedly as she continued to massage her head.

"Are you okay, Megan?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm fine," Megan replied.

"You know that you're a terrible liar right, Ms. M?" Robin asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, you aren't looking so hot, Green Cheeks," Wally added. Even though he and Artemis are dating, Wally still tends to call Ms. Martian with his flirty nicknames.

Megan sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. Well for the past few days, I've been getting weird visions."

"What kind of visions?" Rocket asked curiously.

"It's weird. All I see is this green liquid substance, and a figure dressed in black and white. Also, I keep on hearing someone say 'daddy' and 'help me' over and over again. That's why my heads been hurting," Megan explained.

"Is this something we should worry about?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't know."

"It's probably nothing," Artemis suggested laying her head on Wally's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll probably go away in a couple days. Don't worry about it." The team continued watching the movie, but not even a minute later, Batman's voice filed throughout the cave.

"Team report to the mission room."

"Aw man! But, it was getting to the best part!" (You can take a guess of who said that.)

The team walked into the mission in full uniform and saw Batman pulling up multiple screens of a building far too familiar to Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy.

"Cadmus?"

Batman nodded turning towards the team. "Under 24 hours ago, the Watchtower has detected an unusual power surge at the Cadmus building. Your mission is to go to Cadmus and find the source. Covert only. If you find something, bring it back to me. Superboy will lead you through Cadmus since he was there a few months ago."

"How did you know I went back to Cadmus during Thanksgiving?" Conner asked.

"You really shouldn't question Batman," Robin said. "He knows everything."

"You depart now." Batman's black cape flowed behind him as he walked up to the Zeta Tubes.

**Batman 02**

* * *

The Bioship landed on the Cadmus building roof in camouflage mode. Walking out in stealth mode, Robin hacked into the security system disabling any security cameras. As quietly as possible, the team walked through the hallways with Superboy as the guide.

"_Where should we look first?" _Rocket asked through the mind link Ms. Martian established.

"_Let me find a computer so I can hack in and search the files," _Robin said.

After finding an empty office and securing the room, Robin hacked into the computer going through any recent files since the 4th of July.

"_Find anything?" _Artemis asked looking through the door window.

"_Yeah, there's something called Project Phantom. I didn't see this the last time we were here so it must be recent. But I can't access it. It's too encrypted."_ Robin replied trying to hack into the file.

"_Wow, déjà vu," _Wally said remembering the last time they went to Cadmus and Superboy's file was too encrypted.

"_What level is Project Phantom on?" _Zatanna asked looking over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"_Same level we found Superboy; sub-level 52."_

"_Then let us go. Someone's coming," _Kaldur said, noticing an employee walking towards the room. Robin quickly downloaded the building's schematics.

Using an air vent that was in the room, Robin led the team to the express elevators. When the team arrived on sub-level 52, Superboy felt a familiar presence in his head.

"_Hello, brother."_

"_Dubilex?"_

"_Yes, brother. It is I. Tell me why you have returned to Cadmus." _Dubilex asked.

"_My team and I are trying to find this thing called Project Phantom," _Superboy replied.

"_I know the location of what you seek. Head down the right corridor."_

"_Thanks, Dubilex."_

"_You're welcome brother."_

"Guys? We need to go down the right corridor," Superboy said, pointing toward said corridor.

"How do you know that we need to go there?" Ms. Martian asked curiously.

"It's just a gut feeling," Superboy lied. He didn't want his teammates or the league to know his psychic link with Dubilex…yet.

"Superboy's right," Robin said looking at the schematics on his holo-computer.

Heading down the directed pathway, the team came up to a steel door label "Project Phantom".

"This is it. Robin?" Already knowing Aqualad's question, Robin cracked the lock on the door.

The room inside looked similar to room where Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad found Superboy. But what immediately caught the team's attention was the figure floating in a chamber full of green liquid unconscious. Walking up to the chamber, the team was able to further inspect the figure.

The figure was a girl that looked about 8 with light-tan skin and snowy-white hair that was pulled into a ponytail. The girl wore a two-piece black and white suit. Her long sleeved shirt was divided diagonally from her right shoulder to her left side. Her right arm was white while her glove was black and her left arm was black while the glove was white. The collar of her top was white and on the black side of her chest was a white "DP" symbol. White streaks went down the edge of her black pants blending in with her white boots.

Ms. Martian gasped. "That's the same green liquid I saw in my visions. She must be the figure from my visions."

"This is totally freaky. Why does this girl have white hair?" Kid Flash asked waving his arms up-and-down franticly.

"Better question is why do they have a little girl in here. That's just wrong," Artemis said angrily.

"Who is she?" Rocket asked.

Robin walked up to the computer and connected it with his holo-computer. "They don't have a name for her, but it says here that she's a…ghost?"

Everyone's eyes widened. "But, there's no such thing as ghosts. That's scientifically impossible," Kid Flash retorted.

"Either way, the green liquid is keeping her in a deep sleep. She's been in there for six months. A few weeks after our last incident with Cadmus."

"Release her," Aqualad ordered. "We need to bring her back to Mount Justice."

Robin nodded. After pressing a few keys, the green liquid was drained from the chamber and the chamber opened. The girl fell in Zatanna's waiting arms. After a few moments, the girl's eyes fluttered open revealing electric-green eyes. She looked around curiously, but her curiosity soon turned into fear.

"W-Where a-am I? Wh-Where's d-daddy?"

The team crowded around the girl but far enough to give her space.

"Please, calm down. You're safe," Aqualad said softly.

"W-Who a-are y-you? What i-is th-this place?" The girl asked, her body shaking in fear.

"Calm down. Take deep slow breaths, okay?" Robin said softly and calmly.

The girl gave a small nod and followed Robin's orders. Zatanna slowly ran her fingers through the girl's snowy-white hair trying to help calm her down. After a few moments, the girl's breath was even and her body wasn't shaking in fear.

"Who are you?" The girl asked softly.

Aqualad stepped forward. "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Aqualad."

"Robin," The Boy Wonder said with a smile that brought a small smile to the girl's face.

"Kid Flash," The speedster said with a wave.

"Superboy."

"Ms. Martian."

"Artemis."

"Zatanna."

"Rocket."

"What's your name?" Zatanna asked.

"My name's Danielle."

* * *

What'd you think? I hoped you liked it!

I'll try to update my other stories soon!

Review please!


End file.
